


Game Over

by Jassanja



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sherlock and John play the video game based on the film created about the books derived from John's blog entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

"Turn around! The pistol is in the secret drawer beneath the window!" Sherlock tried to guide John.

But John steered his alter-ego into the opposite direction and found the gun under the bed.

"But it was beneath the window!" Sherlock insisted as he pointed at the screen. "You were there John, you know it wasn't under the bed!"

"I know," John said with a sigh as he saved the level. "But they decided to put it into the bedside table when they wrote the book. Something about no reader believing that there could have been a secret drawer by the window. The movie producers found the idea with the bedside table too boring and put the gun under the bed. So it's under the bed in this game as well."

Sherlock reached for the remote and switched the telly off. "Are they even allowed to lie in movies?"


End file.
